Not So Great Expectations
by vampyremiyu
Summary: A follow up to my fanfic, "A Slanted Line". It's time for formal family introductions. However, it appears that not everyone is completely behind this newfound relationship. Can Haruhi rise to the challenge? Adult situation in specific chapters. HxHxK
1. Chapter 1

NOT SO GREAT EXPECTATIONS  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A sequel to my story, _A Slanted Line_. Thanks to Ezri-chan and everyone who supported it! I hope you'll enjoy this as well. WARNING for LEMON content in later chapters. No spoilers that I'm aware of. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 1 - The First Step

--

"Five o'clock." "Got it."

"Nothing too dressy either. I know it's my father but..."

"We know."

Haruhi Fujioka looked seriously at the Hitachiin twins sitting in front of her. They had changed from their usual school uniforms into their respective Host Club costumes. Shortly they'd all be drowning in clients.

But Haruhi was more concerned about tomorrow's dinner.

She asked, "Are you sure?"

It was the first time the twins would eat a meal with her and her father.

"Are YOU sure?"

The first time she would introduce them as her boyfriends.

"We promised we wouldn't rush it."

There was truth to their words. They hadn't rushed anything more in their growing relationship. In the course of three months, they'd even backed off giving her gifts. And the gifts she did receive were things she could actually use. Like the school uniform she was currently wearing. It was too practical by the boys' standards, but she loved them all the more for it.

They hadn't pushed for future promises, either. It seemed like they would just naturally occur without incident. First, it was dinner with her father. Secondly, she would be introduced to their family in a more formal way.

Then, it would all be official.

"Haruhi?"

She saw the determined look in their eyes. Then she smiled. "I'm sure. Just nervous." She sighed. "Dad's already asked so many questions..."

"We'll handle papa," Kaoru promised.

"You just worry about making that pot roast," Hikaru said.

Haruhi nodded, "Deal."

"Haru! Hurry and change! It's almost time to start."

Hunny's announcement drew her away from the twins and into the character she needed to play as part of the Host Club. She excused herself and quickly moved to change into her costume for their spring event. The outfit was well-tailored as always, and quite neutral -- able to be worn by a member of either sex. Kyoya was very careful of that nowadays, she thought, fastening the last piece and reaching for the door.

In fact, the whole club was being careful.

Everyone seemed none too surprised when they returned from their ski vacation. Hunny and Mori were behind them 100. Kyoya, as a gift, deleted one hundred thousand yen from her owed expense to the club (though she was certain the twins had paid him off). Even Tamaki had been upbeat, his "fatherly" remarks now being far more fatherly and less...well...like a bad pick up line.

"Haruhi! Father just loves that kimono! It looks beautiful--■ BONK! WHACK! "OW, hey!"

Although sometimes, one had to wonder.

The school either didn't notice or paid little attention to the newly formed relationship. Haruhi still got looks from a few of the girls -- and one or two male classmates -- but other than that nothing had been said. Even her clients continued seeing her as if nothing had changed.

Honestly, nothing had.

The twins were still full of drama; it just wasn't always directed at her. It was a wonderful change of pace. Although she still hid in the library from time to time, but now even the twins knew where to find her.

Dinner had been the main topic of their discussions for the past month. Not just any dinner, but something special where the boys could be introduced formally to her father and vice versa. Granted they had only been dating a few months, Hikaru and Kaoru thought it important. Especially for their family. Dinner with her father was merely a formality.

"Just because you don't come from a wealthy family doesn't mean we should stray from our practices,■ Kaoru had said.

"We want your father to feel welcome, too," Hikaru chimed in.

Haruhi tried to concentrate on her tasks for the club, but kept thinking about the upcoming introductions. Her father hadn't said much beyond giving her another lecture about the female body and how it should be cherished. Thankfully he didn't know they'd already dove in to the sexual pool.

Granted, nothing had taken place since their trip.

"Haru, you seem distant?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Well..." Without giving away too much, she briefly explained her dinner dilemma. The girls thought it was awesome someone was making her dinner, and went on telling her what they thought of a romantic meal. To her surprise, one girl came forward with her experience of introducing her boyfriend to her parents.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They were very open minded, and he was a perfect gentleman. Sure, there are a few kinks to work out, but it went over well." She leaned forward and whispered to Haruhi. "But honestly, I wouldn't want to go through it again. It was SO stressful. And I nearly fainted!"

This gave Haruhi a bit of hope. Just remain calm and let it flow, she told herself.

Oh yeah, and don't pass out.

Many of the host members were tired when the last client left. Haruhi and Mori had already begun cleaning up while the twins took care of rearranging the room back to normal. Kyoya gave the announcement that the event had been a great success, and they had gained several new clients.

"That's it," Tamaki said, putting away the costumes. "Until our next event."

"Hooray!"

"See you Monday!"

"Have a great weekend!"

"Good night, Haruhi," the twins said to her.

And as soon as the event had closed, Haruhi headed home to prepare for the next evening's meal.

"Dad, stop. Honestly."

Her father had checked on the pot roast more than she. More because he was close to starving. Working two back to back shifts not only meant less sleep, but less of his daughter's cooking.

"But it smells so good," Ranka whined. "Can't I just have a taste?"

"Not yet," she told him. "I'll make you a sandwich, and then you should take a nap. Hikaru and Kaoru will be here around five."

"Don't worry, I'll be ready," her father said.

"I'm sure you will."

While she continued to prepare, her worries grew. What if dad didn't like them? What if they said something aggravating, or worse, insulting? They promised to be good, but their first visit to her home had gone so badly. Sure, she could ignore them, but her father wouldn't. What a disaster!

'Remember, don't pass out,' she told herself.

She woke up her father half an hour until the boys were set to arrive. He groaned at first, and then mumbled his way to the bathroom where Haruhi had laid out his clothes. He emerged a new man. Literally. Usually dressed in drag, Ranka sported a dress shirt and tie. He looked more like the dad Haruhi remembered from her childhood, especially without the make-up. She kissed him on the cheek as he fidgeted with his tie.

After he dressed, he helped to set the table. He watched Haruhi out of the corner of his eye. She moved around the kitchen in a rush, carefully checking each of the dinner items. The pot roast recipe smelled like a success. The vegetable stir-fry she concocted could practically be tasted from the doorway. And if the lemon lime cake tasted as good as it looked, the meal wouldn't be a total loss.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it," her father said.

"No!" Haruhi raced for the door. But it was too late. The door was opening.

And Hikaru and Kaoru were on the other side.

"Good evening, Mr. Fujioka." They bowed in greeting.

"Hello," the older man said carefully.

"Please come in," Haruhi said, pulling her father's hand from the door knob.

"Thank you," they answered in unison.

Kaoru entered first. His hair looked no different than usual, but his blue dress shirt and brown sports jacket made him look older than his years. He looked sharp, and a twinkle in his eye said he knew it.

Hikaru quickly followed. The green silk dress shirt he wore was complimented by a white silk tie. His jeans were dressed up with an expensive pair of Italian shoes. Though he rarely wore them, they were his favorite. He ran a hand through his hair as Haruhi closed the door.

"Dad, you remember Kaoru and Hikaru from the Host Club, right?"

"I do indeed." Ranka bowed slightly. "Welcome."

"We're honored to be here," the twins replied.

Ranka wasted no time getting to the point. "Both of you have intentions for my daughter?"

"Dad..."

"That's right," Hikaru answered.

"Both of us," Kaoru said.

"I see." He motioned towards the modest table all set for their meal. "Please have a seat. We can talk some more." He smiled at Haruhi, the motion a bit forced. "Can you bring in the tea, please?"

"Sure." Haruhi watched as the boys walked past her and into the apartment behind her father. They looked like they were walking to a death sentence. But they said they'd be able to handle her father.

She hoped they were right.

Ranka, Kaoru and Hikaru continued to talk, even after Haruhi had served tea. It was small talk really. Her father was trying to feel them out, no doubt hoping to reveal some plot by the two of them to corrupt his little girl. But they answered every question thoroughly, and without hesitation.

Even when they were asked how much their estate was worth.

Haruhi nearly choked on her tea. "Are you hungry? I can bring out the meal if you'd like."

Three very hungry eyes looked at her and smiled, although she liked to think two pairs were thinking of something other than food. She suppressed a shiver as she stood. She wasn't necessarily focused on food either. Her head fell as she began to blush.

Turning towards the kitchen, she said, "I'll get it now."

"Let me help you," Hikaru offered.

"Me, too," Kaoru chimed in.

"Please, sit," Ranka replied, standing. "I'll help."

The boys sank back down onto the floor. They looked first at each other, then at the table. They were still looking down as Ranka and Haruhi returned with their meal. Haruhi offered them a bright smile. There was no denying they were out of place there, but the fact that they were enduring made her love them more.

"Smells delicious," the boys said, inhaling the tantalizing scent of the food.

"Please, help yourself," Ranka said.

The boys didn't know where to start, until Haruhi handed Kaoru the bowl of stir-fry vegetables. He smiled, thanking her aloud before serving himself. Hikaru copied his brother, taking an extra spoonful in a small effort to outdo his twin. They looked at each other in challenge before tearing into the remaining platters.

All the while, Haruhi noticed her father watching them. Were they what he had expected? Better? Worse? She couldn't read his expression, but he was clearly deep in thought.

And remained that way through the entire meal.

'Say something,' she thought as the twins carried on something akin to their usual banter. Haruhi occasionally interjected, sending the conversation into a different direction. She even tried to get her father to join in, but he remained an observer.

After dessert, and more of the twins candid banter, Haruhi thought for sure her father was going to call this off. She waited for him to ask them anything...even to leave... But all he did was sigh instead. Then shook his head.

"Dad?"

"You deal with this regularly?"

She nodded. "It not that bad."

"And you can tell them apart?"

"Yes." Tonight they'd made their differences pretty obvious in Haruhi's opinion.

"It's just..." Ranka searched for the right words. He didn't want to hurt his daughter, or insult his guests. The twins had silenced themselves, waiting for his response. "Just...not right."

"Not right?" "How so?"

'Oh no.' Haruhi cringed as the Hitachiins took the defensive.

Kaoru cleared his throat. "We understand that this is a bit untraditional, Mr. Fujioka."

"But we love Haruhi, and we have every intention of pursuing this relationship to its fullest," Hikaru added before sipping his tea.

Ranka stared at both boys. They certainly looked serious. Two pairs of eyes spoke millions of their love for Haruhi. And who was he to argue untraditional? He dressed like a woman 99 percent of the time! It wasn't what he had in mind for his wonderful daughter, but even she seemed determined to see it through.

"Dad?"

"Haruhi, you will finish high school."

She nodded, looking from him to the twins. "Yeah, okay."

"You will attend a university." The twins opened their mouths to speak but he held up a hand to stop them. "Which one is Haruhi's choice, but I insist she pursue a good education."

"Not a problem," Hikaru said. "We intend to pursue college as well."

"And what Haruhi pursues is her choice," Kaoru added. "Whether it's a law degree or running a pensione, we want her to be her own person."

"And as successful as she wishes," Hikaru added with a wink to Haruhi, who blushed. "She will not be forced to do anything she does not wish to do."

"Or be any where or with anyone she does not want to be with."

"There's no doubt we will ask for her hand in marriage," Hikaru said. It was his turn to blush. "But the formality will not take place until we've graduated high school."

"And the wedding would not take place until we've completed college," Kaoru said with a nod, and a light blush of his own. "That is, if Haruhi will still have us by then."

"It's her choice."

Ranka looked at the boys, a bit surprised. "You've...really given this some thought."

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

He looked at Haruhi, who was also stunned. "Is that what you want?"

"I haven't thought too far ahead," she said honestly. The twins looked surprised, and she smiled reassuringly. "But I do love them, dad. I want to see where our relationship goes."

Ranka crossed his arms, eyes closing in thought. He nodded several times, and then opened his eyes, looking at the twins.

The boys sat up straight. For the first time, they really saw Haruhi's father. They knew he would do anything for her, defend her to the end. It was the first time all evening his look made them fidget, but they didn't back down.

"We can discuss details later," he said. "And unless things change, I will expect the two of you after graduation." He extended his hand across the table. "Agreed?"

The boys lit up. "Agreed," they replied, shaking his hand in turn.

Haruhi sighed in relief before giving her father a hug. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

"Don't thank me just yet," he answered, kissing her forehead as she pulled away. "Just be happy."

Before long, the twins excused themselves. They needed to go home and begin preparations for their dinner with their parents. And Haruhi looked tired, so they didn't want to impose any longer.

"We'll see you on Monday," Kaoru said, kissing her cheek.

"Take care, and call if you need anything," Hikaru added, kissing her other cheek.

"I will," she assured them. "Good night."

"Good night."

As her father trotted off to get changed for bed, Haruhi washed the dishes, smiling as she did so. Things had been intense, but they had worked out. She was so relieved she couldn't stop smiling.

But it wasn't over yet, her mind reminded her as she went into the bathroom to change for bed.

Her father was onboard, albeit grudgingly. She should've been overjoyed. The first step had been taken.

And next Friday night would be step two.

That only left her feeling more overwhelmed.

Haruhi sighed as she laid down to sleep. "Someone please remind me what I've gotten myself into."

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	2. Chapter 2

NOT SO GREAT EXPECTATIONS  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A sequel to my story, _A Slanted Line_. Thanks to Ezri-chan and everyone who supported it! I hope you'll enjoy this as well. The barest hint of LIME in this chapter. No spoilers that I'm aware of. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 2 - Another Friday Night

--

The lights were bright on the vast estate. Cars lined the driveway, shining black and silver. The large number of vehicles and people coming and going made it seem like the event of the season. Perhaps it was.

But it was just another Friday night at the Hitachiin family mansion

A lone white limo drove up the driveway to the main house. It moved slowly behind several other vehicles, until it pulled up to the main entrance of the house. Two gentlemen immediately stepped up to open the door. A third came forward, offering a hand in aid to the person inside.

Haruhi Fujioka couldn't help but be in awe as she stepped from the limo. The glamorous sight of the mansion never ceased to amaze her, despite the many times she'd seen it. But tonight seemed to be different.

It was different.

Before the night was over, she'd be formally introduced as the girlfriend of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

She may even call this place home. Eventually.

"Miss, the young masters are waiting for you."

"Thank you."

"This way, please."

Haruhi tried to keep her palms from getting sweaty. This day had been coming for three month. The twins mentioned it often. She'd met their parents before, and they seemed more than happy with her -- mostly for her effect on the boys.

"They're finally growing up," their mother had once said. "I'm so glad. Aren't you dear?"

"Yes," their father said. "Very much."

But she had not spoken with either of them since the trip to the mountains. And knowing that this meeting was much more formal only set her on edge. The people at this party were the highest of the upper class. The so called best of the best. Her first was impression was crucial.

"You'll do fine, Haru! We'll help you."

The Host Club had been gracious enough to go over every bit of etiquette that she would need: from the proper silverware, to the proper glass, to the proper greetings, to dancing lessons. It was a lot to take in. Trying to remember it all, even now, only added to the stress.

"Relax," Tamaki had said. "The Hitachiin's already love you. Remember that."

"And the twins won't care what others say anyway," Kyoya advised. "Just be yourself, and everything will be fine."

Walking into the grand foyer, Haruhi briefly closed her eyes and sighed. This was it. The moment of truth. She only wished she could relax more. Her body was so tense, nearly shaking.

"Good evening, Haruhi!" "You finally made it."

Her heart nearly stopped as she saw Kaoru and Hikaru coming towards her. There was nothing obvious about their differences tonight, she noted. While they had gone easy on her father a week ago, they were dressed in matching tuxedos tonight; black satin and crisp white cotton that suited their forms perfectly. Even their cummerbunds were the same brilliant blue color. One would have a tough time telling them apart. And their smiles showed it.

"Hello," she said, reaching out for them. They bowed in unison, each kissing one of her gloved hands. Then she embraced them in turn, first Kaoru, and then Hikaru. "You both look amazing."

"So do you," Hikaru said, his hungry eyes raking her form.

"We knew that dress was perfect for you," Kaoru stated with a smile.

Haruhi blushed. The twins had designed the dress she wore this evening. Blue satin and chiffon that matched the color of their cummerbunds. The top was short sleeved, the neckline gracefully dipping not to low in the front. The material hugged her top half, accentuating tiny curves while the skirt jumped out from the waist and bobbed in the air all the way to her knees. Her hair had not been styled any differently from any other day, but she wore one piece of jewelry: a necklace with three tiny stones -- one black onyx for each of the boys, and a diamond in the center, for her.

"The party's getting underway," Kaoru stated, nodding towards the double doors to his left.

"But," Hikaru added, "We could wait to make an entrance."

At that, both boys closed in on her. It was overwhelming, as usual, but she welcomed it -- and their advances. Two sets of arms wrapped around her. Steadying her. Calming her. She kissed Hikaru first, feeling Kaoru nuzzling her neck. But the roles were quickly changed, all of them greedy to have an intimate moment.

"Our room's right upstairs," Hikaru muttered in her ear.

"What do you think," Kaoru whispered against her lips.

She appreciated their attempt to relieve her nervousness. And was rather disappointed in herself for not accepting their offer. But it was best to get this over with, she reasoned. Whatever happened afterwards would be more than welcomed.

Her stomach rumbled in agreement.

"I think we should head into dinner," she said with an embarrassed smile.

The boys straightened quickly, each offering her an arm. Disappointment was obvious in their smiles, but their eyes gleamed with seriousness. The moment would be so much sweeter once the introductions were over.

"Then shall we?"

"Yes."

The doors seemed to open of their own accord and the threesome entered the grand ballroom. It was a large room, specially decorated for the party. Large chandeliers lit every corner of the ballroom. Music flowed through the air like a breeze. Rounded tables had been set up for the feast, while the buffet itself seemed to stretch from one end of the room to the other.

And the people...so many people!

"We'll be sitting at the head table over there," Hikaru whispered.

"Mom and dad are already there," Kaoru said. "Let's go."

"Okay."

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi caught sight of Kyoya and his father. The young man simply nodded in her direction, offering a small smile before returning to the conversation before him.

Mori and Hunny were easy to spot as well. As always, Hunny munched on a snack as Mori watched over him. The two were accompanied by their brothers and two older gentlemen she assumed were their fathers. As the younger boys spotted her with the twins, they made a comment to their older brother. Mori looked up and smiled. Hunny waved happily before retrieving another snack from the table.

Tamaki rounded out the group. He was among a throng of young women, chatting away. Would he never stop? But he smiled at the threesome as they walked by, making a grand sweeping motion with his arms that made the girls "oooh" and "ahhh".

Haruhi found it in her to smile and relax. The twins were close by and the Host Club was there to support her. Even as they approached the main table, she was able to be genuinely happy.

"Mother." "Father."

Until the introductions were made.

"We'd like to introduce Haruhi Fujioka," Kaoru said.

"Our girlfriend," Hikaru said.

Her voice was slightly shaky as she said, "Hello. A pleasure to meet you."

Several friends and relatives offered happy, if not surprised greetings. A few questions were tossed out and answers given, by the boys of course. But once things quieted a bit Yuzuha Hitachiin stepped forward to give her greeting. It wasn't surprised in the least.

But it wasn't the happy greeting Haruhi had expected either.

"Good evening, Fujioka-san," she said. Her eyes were as piercing as ever. Even her smile seemed...cold. Was she just playing a role?

"Good evening," Haruhi replied, grasping the boys' arms tighter to keep herself steady.

"It's good to see you again, Fujioka-san," the boys' father said. "Shall we begin the meal, dear?"

"Of course," their mother replied. With a clap of her hands, the music stopped and all conversation came to a halt. "Let's eat!"

Over a dozen servants lined up behind the buffet table as the guests began gathering their plates. The head table was first in line, followed by the two closest to them.

As Haruhi walked the buffet, she was amazed to see the different foods being showcased. Everything from traditional Japanese fare to European delicacies. She chose those foods she was familiar with, picking only a few foods she had no clue what they were -- at the twins' urging, of course.

And when she sat down at the table, she noticed that the twins had gotten nearly double the amount of food she did.

"Not hungry, Haruhi?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"We can share."

"All...all right."

"Here, try this first," Kaoru said.

"It tastes like giant tuna," Hikaru commented.

The meal was delicious and the conversation lighthearted. There were many questions tossed about, particularly about Yuzuha's new clothing line. The boys were happy to chime in when necessary, but there was one question they couldn't answer.

"Haruhi, do you plan to model any of the clothing?"

"I think she would look simply gorgeous in evening wear."

"I...ah..." She attempted to swallow her food and think of an answer simultaneously. How should she answer? What should she say?

"Haruhi hasn't done any modeling to date," Yuzuha replied, her smile more genuine and less cold than before. The younger woman was grateful. "She's very intellectual, and would best suit the business in other areas." Her expression suddenly became devious. "Although, I'd love to have her model some day."

"Thank you," was all the girl could say. She was too stunned, confused, to say anything else.

It didn't help that the boys seconded the idea. They always did want to see her model. It wasn't as if the job was beneath her. She simply was more of a robot than most models, and uncoordinated.

Taking a sip of her water, Haruhi managed a small smile for everyone. She only hoped they didn't see her shaking as she did so. Especially Yuzuha, who was watching her like a hawk.

Dinner moved into dancing. And while she was uncomfortable, even on the dance floor, Haruhi was glad to spend time with each of the boys. Kaoru had asked her to dance first and was comforted by his warm embrace as the music took them away.

When Hikaru cut in, Haruhi was lost in the moment. Gone were her insecurities, her nervousness. Here she was just a young woman, spending time with those she loved. She enjoyed their presence, their love. And it showed. The boys had never seen her glow the way she did on the dance floor. It was like looking at a different person.

And they were happy she sparkled so, even as their mother pulled her away from them.

"Bring her back soon." "Or we'll come looking for you!"

Yuzuha chuckled, waving off her sons' concerns. "Don't worry! Haruhi's in good hands, ne?"

"Yes, of course."

She led Haruhi through a pair of open French doors and onto a balcony. The night air was chilly, but the sky was clear. Lights from the house helped illuminate a garden down below.

"Please, sit."

Haruhi did so with care, not wanting to ruin the dress. On one hand she was relieved. Speaking to their mother alone was something was accustomed to. However, the subject matter wasn't her latest fashion line or next runway show. Still she was more at ease, comfortable, and ready to answer any question she had.

"Which do you love more?"

"Excuse me?"

Yuzuha grasped Haruhi's hand as she sat next to her. Her smile was weak, but the first genuine smile she'd seen directed at her all night. "I want you to know that I'm very happy you're in my sons' life," momma Hitachiin said. "And you are welcome in this family, please don't doubt that."

Haruhi nodded. "Okay."

"But..."

Haruhi regarded her sad expression and became suddenly worried. This was a side she'd never seen before. "But?"

"I'm afraid," Yuzuha said. "That there will come a day when you have to choose between them. And I just don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Choose?"

"That is what's expected."

Haruhi was truly confused. "By whom?"

"By society, of course."

Haruhi suddenly felt out of place and disconnected. Just who was the woman she was talking to? Certainly NOT the one she had learned to love.

"I don't plan to choose between your sons," she stated confidently.

Yuzuha replied, ⌠It's never been done before."

"There's a first time for everything," Haruhi replied astutely.

She shook her head. "This will be greatly frowned upon."

"I don't care. And neither do Hikaru or Kaoru." Haruhi sounded more confident than she felt with that statement.

"Really?" Momma Hitachiin was skeptical. "You mean that?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes." But she wasn't so sure.

"I see." Yuzuha seemed deep in thought for a moment. Did she really disbelieve in Haruhi's feelings for her sons? Was she overreacting, or just trying to protect them?

Of course she'd try to protect them, Haruhi reasoned. She did say she didn't want any of them to get hurt.

"If that is indeed how you feel," she told Haruhi. I'd appreciate it if you would do something for me."

"Oh?" Haruhi blinked. Was that all? "Of...of course. What would you like me to do?"

"We'll discuss it later," momma Hitachiin replied. "Let's rejoin the party, shall we?"

Putting her arm around Haruhi, she stood from the bench. And as they stepped toward the French doors, the twins were coming towards them. Haruhi was so relieved, she nearly sighed aloud.

"Mother!" "Haruhi!"

Yuzuha waved happily to them as they escorted Haruhi away. And once they were out of sight in the crowd, she smiled to herself. She had every confidence that her sons had chosen wisely. Knew they would go far for her.

"But how far will you go for them, Miss Fujioka?"

Momma was determined to find out.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	3. Chapter 3

NOT SO GREAT EXPECTATIONS  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A sequel to my story, _A Slanted Line_. Thanks to Ezri-chan and everyone who supported it! I hope you'll enjoy this as well. Warning for adult content in this chapter. No spoilers that I'm aware of. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 3 - Great Expectations

--

'I'd appreciate it if you would do something for me.'

Haruhi shuddered at the thought. It didn't help that Kaoru was lavishing attention upon her newly bared breasts. One touch was enough to make her shiver. One kiss was more than enough to make her moan.

Hikaru was making quick work of her underwear. They disappeared so quickly into the near darkness of the room she was half afraid of not being able to find them. However, his fingers felt good against her warm skin, and even better as two digits sunk into her molten core.

'We'll discuss it later.'

But despite the eager attention her lovers bestowed, she couldn't help but wonder what Yuzuha Hitachiin was up to. What was the task she wished Haruhi to do? It didn't seem like something she'd normally ask. In fact, she had sounded so serious.

'It could be a prank,' she reasoned. There was no use getting upset over nothing. 'Be patient.'

Yet she was anything BUT patient. Haruhi threw herself wholeheartedly into their lovemaking in hopes of not thinking about it at all.

The boys were not quick to give in, though they desired her so badly. Instead, they made certain they were thorough in their work. Every kiss, every touch was like magic. Every moan, every sigh was music to their ears.

It was Hikaru that took first, Haruhi's fingernails skimming the pale skin of his back. Kaoru supported her from behind, nipping at her neck as his brother thrusted into her relentlessly. His hand massaged her shoulders, her sides and eventually cupped her breasts. He pinched one nipple, hard, causing her to cry out. Hikaru took the other between his teeth and bit down. Haruhi's body shook again, this time in orgasm.

"AH!"

Kaoru was quick to take over, pulling Haruhi the few inches from his brother's care. He was quick to enter her, too, eager for their joining and resulting closeness. Her slick warmth made him groan with need. The first few thrusts made him gasp in joy.

Haruhi struggled to grasp onto Kaoru, but instead latched onto a tired Hikaru. She hadn't come down from her high when Kaoru too her and his fluid movement inside her was causing her to boil over too quickly. Though her hands were firmly planted in Hikaru's hair -- his lips suckling her breast as she rode his brother -- she held on tightly to the feeling of euphoria. Rode it to the crest of pleasure, twice, before slamming head first into blackness.

When she managed to open her eyes, she was cradled between the twins, Hikaru snuggling against her front and Kaoru at her back. They were still joined; she and Kaoru, and she blushed furiously. But the warmth was short lived as she once again began to question their mother's request.

"Awake, I see."

Her eyes lifted, catching sight of Hikaru through the darkness. She couldn't help but smile, one hands cupping his cheek without thought. They kissed briefly, lips fumbling before finding purchase. Then Kaoru stirred behind her. His lips pressed against her shoulder as he carefully withdrew himself from her center.

CHIME! CHIME! CHIME!

"Was that the clock?"

Kaoru rolled over, grabbing his watch from the night stand. "It's after midnight."

"Is it really that late," Haruhi asked, sitting up. The twins joined her.

"Can't you stay?" "Just a little longer."

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I promised my dad."

"And we must keep our promises," Kaoru said, kissing her chastely on the lips before crawling out of bed.

"Especially to papa," Hikaru added, also kissing before getting out of bed.

Haruhi never felt as naked as she was before getting dressed. Being with the twins was warm and fuzzy. A comfort she didn't want to give up. But she did promise her father she'd come home after the party. And a nice hot bath -- in private -- would be welcome. A chance to collect her thoughts.

Once everyone was dressed, Haruhi walked down the main staircase, one boy on each arm. It wasn't until they were a few steps from the main floor that Hikaru picked her up and carried her the few step from the bottom to the main door, which Kaoru held open. She was too shocked to speak, let alone fight back, but she let the moment sweep her away and laughed as he set her back on her feet.

"Thanks, Hikaru."

He winked. "No problem."

"Are you sure you have to go?" Kaoru asked. "It's awfully late."

"Yes," she replied with another apologetic smile. As a limo pulled up, her smile brightened slightly. "I'll see you in school on Monday. Maybe we can plan to get together then?""

"How about lunch on Sunday?" "In the park!"

She giggled. "Sounds lovely."

"We'll pick you up at noon," Kaoru said.

"Be ready to go," Hikaru added.

"And don't forget to pack a small basket of desserts," Kaoru said, hugging her tightly.

"We'll handle the rest," Hikaru said as he pulled her close.

"We love you," the twins stated in unison.

"I love you, too," Haruhi replied, kissing each in turn before stepping towards the limo. Kaoru held the door open as Hikaru helped her into the vehicle.

Once the door was closed, and the limo pulled away from the estate, Haruhi was left once more to ponder what she had gotten herself into.

And what to make for dessert.

"I'll be home in time for dinner, dad."

"Have a good time, dear."

Haruhi had almost forgotten her conversation with Yuzuha after 24 hours. Her main concern, as she left the apartment to meet the boys, was if her hair was behaving. There was one piece that did not want to lie down.

"Hey." "Hello."

Each of the boys hugged her in turn. She grimaced as Hikaru patted her head, messing up her hair more. At least, it didn't stand out now.

Kaoru kissed her cheek, taking the small basket of goodies she brought with her. Hikaru offered her a hand, helping her into the back seat of the Rolls Royce. Kaoru climbed in beside her, Hikaru slipping into the driver's seat.

"New car," Haruhi asked. She didn't even know if the boys could drive.

"One of dad's, actually," Kaoru replied.

"We take turns driving it," Hikaru explained.

"Oh." She sighed in relief. "I didn't realize either of you can drive. I like this car much better than a limo."

"Really?" Kaoru sounded surprised. "It's not quite a roomy."

"It's comfy," she replied, leaning a little closer to him.

"Told you she'd like it," Hikaru said as he rounded a corner.

Haruhi was content holding Kaoru's hand as the rode to their destination. She was surprised when they pulled up beside a large park not far from the school. She'd only seen it on a few occasions, but paid little attention to it.

The wide, open lawn was well groomed with gardens on the interior and large trees surrounding it like a fortress wall. There were several fountains, a walking track and a huge playground. It was all owned by the school. Interesting, she thought. And it was open to the public, kids and their parents already taking advantage of the nice Sunday weather.

They set up their picnic between two of the fountains. Kaoru carried the larger food basket while Haruhi carried hers. Hikaru had an umbrella and blanket, which he laid out with lavish affair.

Haruhi tried not to be eager when she opened the larger basket. "What have we got?"

"You," the boys answered devilishly, sitting on either side of her.

"I meant in the basket," Haruhi said, turning red.

The twins were relentless in their pursuits of her during their time together. While eating, they took turns feeding her. Sushi, sashimi, and even little finger sandwiches. Their shared drinks, concoctions the boys had thought up. Fruity and delicious, Haruhi couldn't get enough. She made a mental note to ask for the recipe.

It was romantic, sitting close together on a blanket under a tree in the park. Haruhi couldn't remember a time she had been happier. They continued to surprise her every time, with fresh, intelligent conversation and overwhelming physical stimulation. Never dull. Never boring.

Things seemed to be progressing well, she noted. And they looked wonderful as they played catch with some of the kids.

But there was still one little catch.

There had been no word from Yuzuha Hitachiin. Perhaps she had forgotten. Haruhi didn't believe that for a second, but the woman was busy. Surely she'd remember at some point...

Haruhi nearly jumped as Kaoru's lips grazed hers. She blinked quickly. "Nani?"

"A thousand yen for your thoughts," Kaoru said. Even Hikaru, an apple slice clenched between his lips, looked concerned.

"Sorry," she said with a light blush. "My mind turned to homework for a second."

"Did you finish that history lesson," Kaoru asked.

"Can we copy your notes," Hikaru asked, picking up another apple slice.

"I'm sure you guys can finish it on your own," Haruhi said, pushing Kaoru away playfully. "You're both good with history."

"I'm interested in another kind of lesson," Hikaru said, leaning towards her.

"One they don't teach in school," Kaoru added, also leaning closer.

Haruhi held her breath as they leaned in, kissing her on each cheek. She tried to imagine what they'd try in public and found herself wishing they would.

Her face had to be bright red, even as she felt their lips trailing from her ear down her neck. Her breath came out as a sigh, her body relaxing into their hold. Her hands grasped at each of them: one tangling in Hikaru's shirt, the other finding Kaoru's hand and holding it tightly.

Then, as soon as it began, they pulled away.

Haruhi's eyes bolted open. "Wha--?"

"The lesson will have to wait," they both said, frowning.

"It's getting late," Hikaru said.

"And papa's expecting you for dinner," Kaoru said.

A ball rolled up to them. Three kids came up to retrieve it. The kids looked at the threesome curiously. Then they smiled.

"Wanna play?"

Haruhi tried not to laugh as the boys immediately jumped up to play with the kids. Getting up herself, she called after them, "Hey, wait for me!"

After roughly an hour of playing, they cleaned up their picnic and headed back to the car. It was Kaoru's turn to drive and Hikaru sat in the back seat with Haruhi. His arm lay across the back of the seat behind her, his fingers gently grazing her shoulder. Her hand somehow found its way on his leg, but she wasn't sure what to do so she just kept it there.

Hikaru and Kaoru said their goodbyes, shamelessly kissing her before allowing her to walk to the apartment. She waved to them as they pulled away. Her smile was lopsided, idiotic, but she didn't care. And her father said nothing as he greeted her.

"I'll start dinner," she told him. "Just let me put the leftovers away."

"Here," Ranka said, turning off the TV and standing. "I'll help." He took the basket from his daughter. One whiff told him she brought home more than dessert. "What all did you bring home?"

"A lot."

Dinner that night was relatively quiet. Thankfully, Ranka was ravenous. He ate most of the meal himself. Haruhi was still stuffed -- and sore -- from lunch.

As the meal came to a close, the phone rang. While Haruhi gathered the dishes, Ranka answered the phone.

"It's probably work," he told her. "Moshi, moshi?"

"You need to cut back on the hours dad," Haruhi said, stepping into the kitchen with the dishes.

"Yes, one moment please. Haruhi?" She turned from the sink. "It's for you."

Oh." She wiped her hands on a dishtowel before taking the phone from her father. She smiled as she answered, "Hello?"

"Ah! Haruhi, it's Yuzuha! How are you, dear?"

"Fine, thanks," Haruhi's smile faltered. This was it. "And you?"

"Busy, busy, busy." The older woman laughed. "Is this a bad time?"

Haruhi watched her father carry the remains of their dinner into the kitchen. She motioned for him to sit it down. "No."

"Great! I wanted to talk to you again. About what we discussed Friday night."

Haruhi waited for her father to leave the kitchen before responding. "All right."

"I have it all planned out. But there are a few things I'll need you to do first. Like--"

Haruhi quickly interrupted. "A few?"

"Oh, yes. They're musts, I assure you." There was a pause. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," she replied uncertainly. "Not at all."

"Wonderful! Could you come over tomorrow evening, say six-ish? We can get started."

"Sure."

"And one more thing, dear," Yuzuha said. "Don't tell the boys."

Haruhi's heart immediately plummeted into her stomach. She couldn't lie to the twin. But then, her mind reasoned, she just needed to say nothing. Easier said than done, but what choice did she have?

"Okay."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow night."

CLICK!

As she hung up the phone, Ranka peeked through the doorway. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Haruhi said. It was far from the truth really, but she didn't want to discuss her rampant emotions with her father. This feeling...it was so unlike her, it frightened her. "I'm...going to put together a stew for you. For tomorrow."

"You have plans?"

"Mrs. Hitachiin asked me to come over," Haruhi explained. "I'm helping out with one of her projects."

"All right. Just don't stay out too late."

"Okay."

Haruhi sighed, her father going off to shower. As she began chopping the vegetables for the stew, her emotions began churning. Yuzuha had been serious. And the addition of "a few things" only made the young woman more uneasy. What if she couldn't do it?

What if she couldn't see this through?

'None of that,' she told herself. 'You can do it. It's a small favor from their mother. A small price to pay for love. She would never put you in harm's way. Or make you do something unreasonable.'

Haruhi wanted to agree, but she was no longer certain of anything.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	4. Chapter 4

NOT SO GREAT EXPECTATIONS  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A sequel to my story, _A Slanted Line_. Thanks to Ezri-chan and everyone who supported it! I hope you'll enjoy this as well. No lemon in this chapter, but may appear in later chapters. No spoilers that I'm aware of. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 4 - Reds and Blues

--

"Something's not right."

"Are you sure?"

Tamaki Suoh had a frightful look on his face. A pitiable, sad look, as he watched Haruhi struggle through the afternoon's events. Thankfully, only one other could see it.

Kyoya Ohtori readjusted his glasses, sighing deeply. The third time in as many minutes. He, too, was watching Haruhi. She was going through the motions almost perfectly. Almost. While she smiled big, and was simply herself, the signs were there. Tired eyes. Pale complexion. Her weary walk.

"Definitely."

"Something is wrong here," Tamaki said seriously. His attention transferred to two other members of the Host Club.

Kyoya could only nod as he looked where Tamaki was observing. The twins fared only a little better, he noted. They were clearly exhausted. But they managed to cover it up with a bit of make up and spinning their usual drama.

"Should we ask," Tamaki wondered aloud.

"Not yet," Kyoya replied.

"Are you sure?" The question came from a new voice. Kyoya and Tamaki looked down to see their fellow club member, Hunny, staring as well. Their oldest member was indeed brilliant, despite his small stature.

"Give it a little longer." That advice from yet another senior member. Mori towered over Hunny, but was fiercely protective. Many assumed it was his duty. Some believed it was something else entirely. But there was one truth, you never found one without the other.

"Okay. But not much longer." Hunny was quick to acquiesce, although his brow furrowed in worry. "Let's get back to work Mori."

The taller man nodded, following Hunny as he moved away.

"Father is deeply concerned for Haruhi," Tamaki said. "The twins are probably working on a fashion project, but Haruhi..."

"Two more days," Kyoya stated. "Then we can interfere."

"Two days." Tamaki sighed, but picked right back up as he approached his customers. Hiding his worry on his face would be easy. Just smile big, he told himself. But his eyes kept wandering over to Haruhi.

The young girl had just finished with a semi-private sitting and was quickly joined by several more customers. She smiled in her natural way, but as the meeting was progressing, she could feel her aches and pains more acutely.

Her visit to Yuzuha Hitachiin two weeks ago had been less stressful than she expected. The woman greeted her with open arms. Treated her to tea and snacks.

"I suppose you're anxious to know the details," she said after a sizeable silence.

Haruhi nodded, sitting her teacup down. "Yes, please."

"All right. It's for an upcoming show of mine. And I think you'd be perfect."

"Oh...all right." Haruhi fidgeted a bit. "What do you want me to do?"

What transpired for two weeks were nightly visits, lasting two or three hours a piece. The work wasn't difficult per se, but she just wasn't grasping all of it. Her feet and legs were hurting as much as her head. Even after she agreed to the task, she didn't realize how arduous the task would be. There was so much to learn, and only a short time to learn it.

Add that to class work and housework, and Haruhi found herself wanting to climb into bed and never wake up.

It wasn't her. The work wasn't something she would consider doing. Ever. Even now she had a hard time wrapping her mind around her actions. It was a simple favor. But there had to be more to it. Especially for her to just accept it. Yet she could not come up with a logical explanation.

Was it really so important to prove something to Momma Hitachiin? If so, what exactly was she proving?

And the twins were sadly absent in her time of need.

She was sure they were busy. On many of her visits they had been elsewhere in house or at their mother's office. They were helping with her project as well. "Such hard workers," Yuzuha said of her sons. Her smile was bright and huge. Haruhi's heart had swelled with pride and was more determined work hard.

But she missed their nearness. Their laughter. Their touch. And gods help her, she missed their bickering.

Yet, she was too unsure about keeping her aide a secret that she tried to avoid them. It was hurting them. She could see it plainly in their faces.

Especially after what happened several days ago.

Kaoru watched Haruhi out of the corner of his eye. He knew his brother was doing the same. She sat across the room, forcing a smile on her face. Their physical distance wasn't nearly as traumatizing as their emotional gap.

And all because of a chance meeting three days ago.

They had been in the work room for hours, skipping dinner in favor of making progress on their new project. Momma had been very detailed in her instructions, but they had a hard time agreeing on anything. From materials to colors. Even the design was a toss up. They'd been at it for almost two weeks and they were losing their patience with their work.

"I still say it should be red."

"Blue is perfect. Especially with this pattern."

And each other.

"Don't think so."

"You have a better idea?"

"Yeah, it should be red," Hikaru stated.

"No," Kaoru replied. "Blue!"

"Ugh..." Hikaru began pacing in his frustration. "Maybe we should take a break."

Kaoru nodded. "Agreed."

DING! DING! DONG!

"Door!"

Hikaru was the first downstairs. Kaoru was barely down the staircase before the door opened. They were both surprised to see Haruhi standing on the other side. She, too, was surprised to see them.

But they were quick to ask, "What are you doing here?"

"She came to see me, boys. Hello, Haruhi!"

A still surprised Haruhi managed to answer, "Uh, yes. Hello."

"This way, dear," Yuzuha said, putting her arm protectively around the young woman. She saw the confusion and hurt in her sons' eyes, but she smiled as she ushered their lover away. "You boys have your own work to do. Busy, busy!"

The boys were left to stare after them, watching them as they disappeared into the garden room. Hikaru closed the door, still staring at the spot where Haruhi had been.

"Was it me, or did Haruhi look scared?"

"That's not like her," Hikaru said, turning to his brother. His hurt was obvious, but his curiosity had been piqued.

"Momma's up to something," Kaoru stated.

Hikaru nodded. "We need to find out what."

"And why."

But even after three days, the boys were still clueless.

And loosing their love in the process.

Two whole weeks without being able to spend time with Haruhi outside of school. Even in school was difficult. She wasn't around during lunch and found another hiding place besides the library. The other Host Club members had searched high and low, but to no avail. It was a doozy of a spot wherever she was.

It was as much their fault as hers, they reasoned. Momma was keeping them all very busy. But why was she avoiding them? Was Momma being so cruel? The boys didn't want to believe it. But this distance was killing them.

"I can't take this anymore, Hikaru," Kaoru stated for the customers.

"Just hold on, Kaoru," his brother replied.

They looked over at Haruhi, and caught her eyes looking back. She looked lost, worried and worst of all, as exhausted as they felt. It was enough to sink their hearts. Even her smile was bland.

They wanted to hold her. To kiss and caress her. To help her. They had to find out what their mother was up to. Their relationship depended on it.

Maybe after their mother's show they'd be able to spend more time together.

'We miss you.' 'We love you.'

Maybe.

The supermarket never ceased to amaze him. The cheaper foods and small selection confused and astounded him. And so many people flocked here.

Tamaki Suoh kept searching the crowd of Friday night shoppers until he saw her. She was inspecting fresh vegetables. And very closely too. The basket she carried already held a plentiful bounty of fruits, meats and other goods. Looked like she was going to make a delicious dinner.

"Haruhi!"

The young woman was surprised to say the least. And unable to argue as Tamaki moved toward her quickly. He grabbed the vegetable from her hand, as well as two more from the stand. Without inspecting them, he placed them in her basket. Then he took the basket from her, holding it effortlessly.

"What are you doing here, Tamaki?"

He smiled at her confused look. "Shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Of course."

She shook her head, smiling. "Liar."

He followed Haruhi as she moved further down the aisle before picking up a tomato. "Okay, okay." He shrugged. "I'm avoiding homework."

Her smile grew. "That...still sounds like bull. But it's more believable."

"What are you going to make," he asked, motioning to the basket he carried. "It's a lot of stuff."

"I'm making a stew that Misuzu sent me a recipe for," she replied. "Should have enough left over for some bentos."

Tamaki opened his mouth then snapped it shut. Haruhi watched him out of the corner of her eye as she picked up a pepper and placed it in the basket. He tried to avoid her eyes, but failed miserably. She held back laughter. He looked like a pouting child. Finally she said:

"I'll make sure there's one for you."

"Really?"

"Really."

He perked up immediately, continuing to follow her around the store. A few other customers whispered about them to each other, smiling and giggling. Haruhi said nothing while Tamaki smiled and nodded in their direction. Maybe the chino pants and Ralph Lauren shirt he wore had been a bad choice.

They left the store after picking up a few more items. Haruhi insisted she pay for the groceries, even though Tamaki offered.

"I'll pay for ice cream then," he suggested.

"All right."

Sitting down outside of an ice cream stand, Haruhi gave Tamaki the once over. He was being himself. Nothing odd there. But she noticed a question in his eyes. His wore his emotions, it was easy to tell. However, she had no idea what the question was. As he sat beside her, ice cream cone in hand, she asked, "What do you want to ask?"

Tamaki frowned. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you look like you want to know something, but aren't saying it."

He sighed. "That obvious?"

"Yep."

Tamaki ran a hand through his hair. "It's just...you've been so quiet. At school and during club. And you look exhausted, even now," he explained. "I want to make sure everything's all right."

It was Haruhi's turn to sigh. "It's fine. I'm...working with Yuzuha on a project. It keeps me busy, and I feel as if there isn't enough time in a day." She paused, sighing again. Soon, it would all be over. She just hoped her relationship wouldn't end when the task did. Her mouth tried to frown, but there was still hope. "After tomorrow, though, it won't be a problem."

"Yuzuha's fashion show?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Tamaki said, eating his ice cream cone. What could Haruhi possibly be doing for the fashion designer. The woman loved to use her as a model, but Haruhi was hardly skilled for that. Still, it ended a bit of his worry. "Well then, no harm I guess. As long as you get some rest."

"I will," she said with a smile. "Believe me."

But the smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually did. Tamaki wondered if she was telling the whole truth. "The twins should be happy. They've been helping their mom out, too."

"Yeah." The frown finally appeared.

"Do they know you're helping?"

"Yes, but..." Haruhi wasn't sure how much more she could divulge. "They're doing something different then I am. I think she has them designing something for the show."

"But once it's over the three of you can spend all the time in the world together."

"True. I...just want it all to be over."

"Is it...that bad?"

"No."

Yet Haruhi wasn't convinced. What if the twins wouldn't talk to her after the show. What if they were so angry they never spoke to her again. The young woman immediately felt defeated. She didn't even know why their mother had asked this favor of her. It no longer seemed a small price to pay. It felt much larger.

"I see." Tamaki realized Haruhi was pulling away from him, deep in thought. As he finished his ice cream, he said, "If you're ready, I'll walk you home."

Haruhi blinked and smiled again. This time, the smile did reach her eyes and Tamaki smiled back. "Sure."

They walked back to the apartment, making small talk along the way. Well, Tamaki did most of the talking. Haruhi lost herself in the conversation because she didn't want to think past tomorrow. It was something she'd have to deal with when it happened. No sense in worrying now, she told herself.

But when she wished Tamaki good night and closed the apartment door behind her, all she could was worry. She didn't want to lose the twins, and feared the worst.

'When did you start being so worrisome,' she asked herself. 'Everything will go well. You'll see.'

"I hope so," she muttered aloud, unloading the groceries and preparing for the stew her father was to eat while she was away. And she still had to pack. Haruhi organized it all in her mind as she cooked, giving her troubles little thought.

And as she lay down to sleep, she thought of the twins, happily laughing and smiling.

'I love you,' she thought as she drifted into darkness.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin paced back and forth as the models around them finished getting ready for the big show. Their mother was running around shouting orders and barking at the models to line up.

They wanted Haruhi to come with them. To see the big show, but she's had other plans. It was a bummer, but after tonight was over, they knew they could see her anytime they wanted. It was a small price to pay, they told themselves.

Yuzuha sighed as she leaned on her sons, one arm around each one. "I think it's all ready. You boys should head on out a while. Your friends are waiting."

"Are you sure everything's good to go." Hikaru asked.

"As ready as it can be. Travis! Not that one, the other one. Who's in charge of the lighting? And why isn't the music playing?" She sighed again, releasing her boys. "I'll be out shortly."

"Okay," Kaoru replied.

They watched as she moved away. She stopped briefly at a dressing room and knocked loudly. There was a muttered reply before she moved on to talk to the tech crew.

As the boys approached their seat, they noticed their friends all sitting in a row behind them. Tamaki was buzzing with excitement, practically bouncing in his seat. Kyoya sat stoic, but observant. Hunny was talking to someone in the row behind them. And Mori was quiet, as always.

The lights flickered, signaling for everyone to take their seats. The twins hurried towards theirs, greeting several other designers before they sat. There were many business owners and designers in the audience. Their mother was ever popular. It made them proud that one of their own creations would be highlighted in this show.

They just wished they could share it with Haruhi.

Yuzuha smiled at them as she took her seat. She saw the look of disappointment in their eyes and wondered if they'd be happy with her surprise. Her eyes concentrated on the platform as the music soared and the models began their walk down the runway.

The evening wear was first. Beautiful gowns and suits came down the runway before disappearing back stage. That was followed by sportswear, featuring new fall looks and a darker color palette than Yuzuha was generally known for. And last but not least was the summer swimwear. Bikinis in bright pastels and bold prints strutted down the runway.

But one in particular caught the attention of everyone. A completely mismatched suit combining reds and blues.

And the person wearing it, was no ordinary model.

"Oh wow," Hunny said.

"Father is so happy!"

"Seems impossible," Kyoya speculated.

"Tell me..." "That's not..."

But it was.

Haruhi was strutting down the runway.

And in a two piece bathing suit.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	5. Chapter 5

NOT SO GREAT EXPECTATIONS  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A sequel to my story, _A Slanted Line_. Thanks to Ezri-chan and everyone who supported it! I hope you'll enjoy this as well. No spoilers that I'm aware of. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 5 - Behind the Curtain

--

Tamaki Suoh could not believe his eyes. He even rubbed them to be sure. Surprise and awe overcame him, even as he clapped without thinking. And he knew his fellow Host club members felt the same.

Haruhi, his daughter Haruhi, was strutting down the runway. And in a bathing suit! Tears filled his eyes.

"Father is so happy," he whispered. He smiled like an idiot before being elbowed by his neighbor, Kyoya.

In front of them, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin could only stare. In horror! What was going on? Why was Haruhi on stage? And in a horrible combination of their swimsuit designs! They failed to hear the people cheering, the loud clapping that surrounded them, even as Haruhi left the stage and the next model walked forward.

Both were very conflicted. Yuzuha Hitachiin saw it instantly. She could see the wheels of their brains turning as they thought about what they had seen.

Her surprise had been a surprise after all.

But even she wondered if it was a good idea.

'Hindsight is 20/20.' She told herself. But it did little to relieve the growing tension surrounding her boys. It was almost touchable, able to be sliced with a knife. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?"

'That couldn't have been her,' Hikaru tried to reason. 'It was someone who looked like her.' But no model could have held their chin up the way Haruhi did. Or have the same small swagger when she walked. That pouty upper lip was a dead giveaway too.

'I was imagining things, that's it,' Kaoru also tried to reason. But he, too, noticed all the slight intricacies of the model to know it wasn't true. He'd just seen his lover walk down a runway in heels and a bathing suit.

"Please give a big round of applause for our models, and our guest of honor Ms. Yuzuha Hitachiin."

And as soon as the show was over...so was the surprise.

"That's it."

"Another wonderful show."

"I simply must have that one bathing suit."

"The red and blue combination is so bold."

"I need one for my European vacation this fall."

Once the shock of it wore off, however, Hikaru fumed. She could see it in his posture. As did Kaoru. They should have been happy. Pleased as all get out. Haruhi actually modeled. She looked great! And she didn't trip down the runway.

'Here we go.'

When the music stopped Yuzuha prepared herself for an assault.

"Great job, Fujioka-san!"

"You moved like a pro."

"Just the final walk to go. Places!"

She didn't want to go back out there. But her feet carried her along with the rest of the models as they took their final walk. She was careful not to look at the twins or the other Host Club members, her nerves causing her to nearly stumble toward the end of the cat walk. Regaining herself quickly, she sucked in a deep breath.

It was over.

"That's it! Thank you, ladies! Great job."

The show was over.

And she could finally take those damned heels off. Why models chose to torture themselves with those horrid things was beyond her. Too unpractical. But she had to admit, it strengthened the ankles and calves. She rubbed her heels, hissing when she hit a sore spot.

"Please make sure all your outfits are returned to the table. And don't forget the after party next door."

Sighing in relief, she wiggled her toes sitting at a now abandoned make-up table. Several other models passed her, offering her words of encouragement. They, too, were happy it was over. She thanked them and wished them well.

"Great work, Haruhi."

"Good luck on your next show."

There would not be another show, she silently replied to them. If Yuzuha wanted any other favors in regards to modeling, she was going to turn her down flat. He experience was a memorable one, yes, and one she'd never forget. Her feet wouldn't forget at any rate. She sighed again, leaning back in the chair.

Perhaps the twins wouldn't forget either.

A baser part of her thought about using what she'd learned on the boys in a more private setting. Walking in heels was truly a talent. And changing clothes quickly was a hidden art form. However, her more logical side said that there was no need for those trick with the boys.

'Besides, you tried something new,' her mind told her. 'Now don't do it again.'

Haruhi chuckled as she followed everyone else out to the main floor, shoes in hand. True, she would never agree to this again, no matter what. Yet she had much to be pleased about. She proved to herself that she could walk the runway. And she proved to Momma that she didn't have to choose between the twins.

She actually felt...proud. She could face the boys with little worry and no regret. It was a wonderful realization.

However, facing momma wasn't nearly as intimidating as facing the boys. She remembered the looks on their faces clearly. They had been surprised, to the point of gawking. But while the other Host Club members were clapping and cheering her on in their shock, the twins seemed to get angry.

She should be angry too, she reasoned. Designing suits that hardly coordinated well. Sure she liked blue, and red seemed to go well with her complexion. But together? Well, that had been her fault really, not theirs.

'Think positive,' she tried to tell herself as she spotted the group near the end of the runway. She even managed a small smile as she approached them.

"Hey, everyone."

But her heart sank as she saw the angry looks on the boys' faces. Of course they'd be angry, she reminded herself. Just explain the situation to them. They'll understand.

"I can explain--"

Yet as soon as she opened her mouth, she was cut off by angry words.

"What the hell do you think you were doing out there?" Kaoru had fire in his eyes.

"You hate to model," Hikaru said. "You hate models!"

"I don't..."

Karou's face was red as he spoke. "You should have told us you were going to model!"

"We'd have made something much more spectacular for you to wear," Hikaru said, fists clenched at his sides.

"I just..."

"You shouldn't have kept this a secret from us."

"And you certainly shouldn't have worn that."

"But I..."

Her smile faltered tremendously. Just tell them, she told herself but she could no longer speak.

Kaoru was still angry, eyes narrowed as he asked, "Well?"

"Care to explain?" Hikaru crossed his arms. He looked menacing in that position.

"Boys?" Yuzuha saw this spiraling downhill and tried to step in to stop them. She didn't expect this reaction from them.

However, it was too late.

Kyoya saw the hurt and uncertainty, too. "Haruhi?"

A hurt and speechless Haruhi did the only logical thing she could think of. Turning on her heels, she ran off, surprising everyone. She sobbed incoherent apologies, almost knocking over two other models in the process before being able to hide behind the safety of the curtains. She also dropped her shoes in the process.

Hunny started towards her, but Mori stopped him. "Haru!"

"Haruhi, wait," Tamaki called after her. But she was already out of earshot.

Yuzuha wanted to fume but found it impossible. She wasn't mad at Haruhi. Her sons, however, were a different story. Did they not realize what they'd done? Certainly she raised them better than that.

"Are you boys happy?"

"Us?" "What about you?"

Or maybe not.

"That was low, even for you, mom."

"What did you do to Haruhi?"

"I haven't done anything," Yuzuha stated, glaring at her boys with her arms crossed. If Hikaru looked scary, she was even more so in a serious state. "You, however, need to apologize to Haruhi."

The twins looked at her incredulously. "Apologize?" "She lied to us!"

"Did she really? What did she lie about? Coming to visit me?" She huffed. "I don't remember any such thing."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other. No, she hadn't. In fact, she never said anything. But wasn't that just as bad? Or had their anger gotten the better of them? Confused, they looked to the backdrop where Haruhi had disappeared.

"She should have told us," Kaoru said, less angry and more apologetic.

"I told her not to," Yuzuha said.

"Why not," Hikaru asked, still angry.

"Because I wanted the two of you to concentrate on your work," their mother stated. "You've been slacking in your duties. One design is not so much to ask, is it?"

"Well, no," Kaoru acquiesced. "And it's been awhile since we made anything."

"Three months to be exact," Momma Hitachiin said. The length of their relationship thus far, she mentally noted. She wanted to joke about Haruhi being a bad influence, but she held back. She'd already done enough damage.

"Hey!" Hikaru came to a realization. "Who said you could rip apart our design like that?"

Kaoru finally realized it too. "Yeah!"

"I didn't," Yuzuha stated firmly. "I left it up to Haruhi."

"Huh?" Now the boys were stupefied. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted Haruhi to be a model in my show. I know she's not very good, but it's something I've wanted for a long time. She's damn near perfect!"

"So you did this on purpose?" They gawked at their mother. "How selfish!"

"How brilliant," Kyoya muttered.

"Let me finish!" The boys immediately backed down at the seriousness in their mother's voice. The hardness in her glare only backed it up. "It's selfish, yes. But I wanted to know how far she'd go for you. So I asked her to do the one thing I knew she was determined to hate." She paused. "I was surprised when she said yes."

"So am I," Kaoru stated.

"She looked good out there," Hikaru added.

"But do you know why she agreed?" They shook their heads and Yuzuha sighed.

"Because she loves you. Both of you. She says it over and over." She placed one hand on Kaoru's shoulder, the other on Hikaru's. "And when I told her she had to choose a design from one of you, she refused. So...she used Kaoru's red and yellow top with Hikaru's blue and yellow bottom. Voila! A mismatched bathing suit that MANY people are dying to buy."

Kyoya nodded. "Those murmurs were promising.

"Haru's a genius," Hunny added.

"Father's so proud," Tamaki commented.

This threw the boys for a loop, their anger abating to more confusion. She had been forced to choose, and she had refused. And she did do something she hated, they couldn't be angry about that. Most importantly, she did it because she loved them.

And they finally got to see her in a swimsuit, after so much prodding.

"It's a bold color pallet," Kaoru agreed.

"Why didn't we think of it," Hikaru asked.

Yuzuha cracked a smile. "WHY aren't you going after Haruhi?"

The boys looked at their mother. She smiled at them. A sad, yet happy smile. One at a time she hugged and kissed them on the cheek. Confused, they could only blink at her.

"I tried to play a very bad joke on you. And I'm sorry. She doesn't have to prove anything to me. Neither do either of you," she said. "But I did learn one thing."

"What's that," the boys asked in unison.

"I learned what it's really like to love both my boys." She smiled again. "She loves you both, so very much. Go easy on her if you can."

"We're sorry, too." They also managed to smile. "Thanks, mom."

"Now go. Get out of here," she told them ushering them away. "I think she's hiding in the far dressing room. The one with the private curtain." She sighed again rolling her eyes. "Took me almost an hour to coax her out of there for the show."

The boys didn't hear her last comment. As one they turned and ran backstage. Yuzuha smiled as they disappeared, then turned on the others.

"As for the rest of you, go enjoy the after show party. Mingle!" She winked at them. "And give them a little privacy."

Kyoya smiled, sliding his glasses upward on his nose. "I think I see the Commissioner." He bowed. "Excuse me."

Hunny also took the hint. He nudged his taller friend beside him. "I want cake, Mori. Let's eat!"

"Mm-hmm."

Tamaki smiled to himself as he, too, excused himself to go talk to some other high ranking official. But he couldn't help but look back at the catwalk as he walked away.

'Good luck, minna.'

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	6. Chapter 6

NOT SO GREAT EXPECTATIONS  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A sequel to my story, _A Slanted Line_. Thanks to Ezri-chan and everyone who supported it! I hope you'll enjoy this as well. HxHxK lemon lovin' in this -- the final chapter. No spoilers that I'm aware of. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 6 - Private After Party

--

'Why aren't I the angry one? Why am I hiding?'

Haruhi Fujioka paced in the small dressing room she now called a refuge. It was a somewhat comforting space, containing an open ceiling and the bag that contained her clothes. She should have changed from the swimsuit, already discarding the heeled shoes, but she found herself too caught up in her hurt and confusion to think straight.

'I am angry,' she told herself with a frown. 'Just...not at them.'

Feeling defeated, she sat on the pillowed bench behind her, hands on her knees and head bowed. She was indeed angry with herself. She had not been honest. To the twins, or to herself.

Still, it had been a harmless request, Haruhi thought. Sure there was some work involved, but there was nothing wrong with a challenge. Granted, she would never model again. But she certainly had a better understanding of what Yuzuha does, how it all has to come together. And definitely a bit more respect for the models who constantly wore that hideous footwear.

To her, it had been an experience. And worthwhile.

So why were the twins angry with her? As she considered this, she felt her own temper flare a little. They had no right to criticize. Especially since they had kept their project a secret as well. Not that she' d asked either. Poof went her temper. She couldn't be mad at them. Not completely. Not even by half.

But what she did feel an abundance of, was hurt.

Did they really need to yell? And in front of all those people? It was more embarrassing than walking down the runway in a two piece bathing suit. More painful than the high heels. If she wasn't so logical, the tears in her eyes would be falling fast. But she held back, still trying to organize it all in her head.

"What do I feel? What should I say?"

"Say you still love us." "Pretty please?"

Grabbing the nearest curtain to cover herself was instinctual. She wasn't expecting anyone to come into the dressing. Let alone see the twins standing there, the main curtain closing behind them. She sighed, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I wasn't forced to do this."

"We know." They answered in unison.

"We're sorry for yelling at you," Kaoru said.

Hikaru added, "We overreacted. We were just trying to protect you. Sorry."

"I see," Haruhi said. She had expected them to be upset. But not because she had modeled. Yet, neither of them brought up the fact that it had been kept a secret. She smiled. "So...how did I do?"

"The walk was a bit stiff," Hikaru said, narrowing his eyes in thought.

Kaoru nodded his agreement. "But the choice of suit made quite a statement."

"Mom's gonna sell hundreds!"

"Millions!"

Haruhi's grip on the curtain loosened. The material slid from her frame as she stood. Her eyes were focused on the swimsuit she wore. Bold, huh? She wondered briefly if she could get one for Mei-chan. It would suit her perfectly. However...

"Perhaps agreeing on a single color next time would be a bolder statement. I like blue, and red, but not together like this," Haruhi said. "And maybe some thicker straps for the top. I mean, spaghetti straps are pretty useless. It may as well be strapless." Then she glanced behind her, blushing. "Making the back of the bottoms as low as the front would also over up a bit more."

The boys shook their heads, grinning like devils.

"She's missing the point, Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"It's heartbreaking, Hikaru," Kaoru said with a wink. "But then she wouldn't be our Haruhi."

"This is true." Hikaru also winked at her.

She suddenly felt the urge to cover up again. But it was quickly masked by the urge to hug them. Stepping forward, she only had to open her arms and the twins were right there. Close by her side, the boys enveloped her in their presence, each wrapping an arm around her.

"So, it's okay?"

"Better than okay." "Much better than okay."

The boys' voices had dropped half an octave, becoming deeper, more sensual. It caused Haruhi's temperature to rise, despite being the least covered. But it was a relatively small space, the dressing room. And the heat was starting to become palpable, intense.

And they were barely touching her!

But in the next instant, she felt their roaming hands on her body, their lips also attacking from different angles. There was no logic. Just passion. A deep need to be connected. Haruhi tried to make sense of it, but her need merged with theirs. The feeling was overwhelming.

Her swimsuit came undone in no time at all. The magic of a front clasp in the top and zippers in the bottom. They really did know how to design, and neither could deny they had her in mind while doing it. Their clothes became mist, disappearing in moments of pleasurable fog. Before she could decipher what was happening, they were all naked.

And when she could finally breathe, they stole her breath away again.

She could see them. Really see them in the light of the dressing room lights. They were the same height, same general build. But Hikaru appeared to have more upper body definition, a more hardened physique. While his brother, Kaoru, had less muscular definition, his strength was in his facial features, the posture he had while standing there. The differences were quite clear in this light. Yet they both spoke of the same raw sexuality she craved as her eyes raked over them again and again.

If she could analyze the feeling more closely she'd also realize that her body spoke the same thing. However, she was too hypnotized by them and her thoughts to notice.

The boys could see it, though. And they responded the only way they knew how. Taking her into their arms, they renewed their attack on her senses. She reeled, nearly collapsing to the ground. Hikaru caught her, Kaoru helping to support her as they slowly lowered themselves onto the long bench in the dressing room.

Hikaru had her in his lap, his erection pressing against her back. He wanted to just bury himself in her. To hear her whisper his name and moan in pleasure. But he had no intention of moving too fast. He wanted to savor this. They had earned that right. Maneuvering himself and her, he turned so that he straddled the bench, Haruhi's bottom still close to his groin.

Kaoru was kneeling opposite them. He smiled at a confused Haruhi as he leaned down to kiss her. She responded to him quickly, her tongue invading his mouth first. He groaned at the intimate contact, his hands coming up to cup her breasts. It was her turn to groan and his fingertips brushed over her tightening nipples.

With his brother busy up top, Hikaru caressed her sides, lowering his hands until they rested on the inside of her parted thighs. With his fingertips, he traced tiny circles from somewhere close to her knee until he could feel the heat of her core. Her bottom pushed a bit closer to his groin, one finger journeying into her moist center.

Haruhi nearly split into pieces. Between Kaoru's tender kisses and Hikaru's demanding fingers, she had no idea what to focus on first. As if she could focus at all! Pulling at one and pushing against the other, she gave in to her body's demands. It wanted them, and it didn't care how as long as it happened soon.

And when a second finger joined the first, she shattered like glass.

Hikaru has been surprised by his brother's move. Each with one finger inside of her, they each pressed in another. The watched in awe as she came again, Hikaru placing his other hand over her mouth to keep her surprised yelp from drifting away.

Kaoru motioned for his brother to take his hand away, replacing it with his lips. As he did so, he pulled his fingers from her core. With a bit of urging, he helped his brother position Haruhi to accept his pulsing manhood. Her body welcomed his easily and Kaoru felt rather heard Haruhi sigh at the contact. His own hard on throbbed at the thought.

Haruhi felt two things at once. Hikaru's manhood inside of her and Kaoru's in her hand. She squeezed Kaoru's erection with her hand as she clenched her inner muscles against Hikaru's. Concentrating on two things at once seemed a difficult task, but her body seemed to know exactly what to do. Her hips rolled forward and backward, causing the friction she and Hikaru wanted. She couldn't move too fast in her position, but if she leaned forward just a little, she could feel him fill her from behind.

It also brought her face a bit closer to Kaoru's manhood.

She stared at it dreamily, her supporting hand joining her other hand in a slow up and down motion. There was something she'd always wanted to do to one of the boys. Something she had read about. But she didn't know if it would be okay or not. He didn't want to hurt either of them.

But their grunts and groans indicated they were enjoying every bit.

Still she looked into Kaoru's eyes, her question written in her eyes.

"Ano..."

"I'd like you to," Kaoru said, his voice choking as he spoke. "But if you don't want to, it's okay."

It wasn't a matter of if she wanted to her not, Haruhi thought. She wanted to. She knew it would bring him pleasure. Just the logistics of it astounded her. Even gliding her fingers along his thickness had her brain in a quandary. But a voice in her said, 'Don't think. Just do it.'

And so she did.

Leaning forward, Haruhi pressed her lips to the head of his erection. The taste was unfamiliar, but interesting. the tip of her tongue grazed the sensitive flesh, causing Kaoru to nearly pass out. He swayed above her but she didn't notice. She was more interested in the salty taste he was giving off. Still curious, she opened her mouth and took the top of his erection into her mouth.

"Oh gods..." Kaoru muttered.

Hikaru thought he was going to come watching Haruhi lower her mouth onto his brother's erection. He tried to thrust harder, but in his position it was impossible. Haruhi controlled the rhythm for all of them. As she pulled away from him, she took more and more of his brother into her mouth. He envied his twin, but only for a moment.

As she slowly impaled herself on his manhood, he grasped her hips and thrust forward as hard as he could. She grunted, the force of the thrust a surprise, and countered with her own quick response. Hikaru moaned in pleasure, repeating the motion, glad for the faster pace, but still unsatisfied overall.

Kaoru was anything BUT unsatisfied. Her slow and careful ministrations were more than he could have dreamed. But he was unraveling too fast. Her innocent explorations and the quickening up and down movement of her lips had him coming without thinking.

Haruhi felt her body reacting to Kaoru's impending release as well as Hikaru's intense thrusting. Her curiosity was turning into primal need. She had just enough sense not to choke or gag as Hikaru finally came into her mouth. Granted some of it didn't make it down as she swallowed, it was good enough not to cause a mess. The taste, she noted, was more salty. And something she couldn't place. Not the best thing she'd tasted, but not that horrible either.

And when Kaoru's lips pressed against hers, Hikaru's assault became more and more rapid. He was on the edge too. She felt it in her gut. Then he fell over, his hands now clasping her breasts, kneading them gently as she rode him a few seconds longer.

Haruhi literally saw stars as she came. It was like a supernova of brilliant colors. Her body continued to shake, even as she felt herself drifting downward. The boys were having a similar reaction. She could feel both of them shuddering at the end of their releases.

"Okay... Wow."

It was all Haruhi could say.

In a heap of skin and sweat, the three of them stayed for a few moments. They stood still as the world moved around them. Laughter and chattering could be heard from the after party nearby. But the three were content, and exhausted, from their lovemaking.

"I...agree," Kaoru muttered.

Hikaru could barely nod his agreement. "Me, too."

Carefully, they untangled themselves. Without speaking they began to dress. Haruhi chose this time to don her regular clothing. But she did place the bathing suit in her bag, thanks to the boys' insistence. She tried not to giggle as she realized that the twins just wanted to see her in it again.

Mei might have to wait for hers, Haruhi thought.

"The night's still young," said Kaoru, pulling his shirt over his head.

"And the party's just getting started," Hikaru said, leaving his button down shirt completely unbuttoned, giving everyone a nice view of his bare chest.

Together, they stated, "Come with us."

She looked from one to the other, buttoning her jeans. "Where to?"

"It's a surprise," Hikaru said.

"But you'll like it," Kaoru said. "Promise."

"Cross our hearts."

She finished pulling her t-shirt over her head, looking at the boys questioningly. "What about the party?"

"What about it?" They asked in unison.

Haruhi smiled, placing her bag over her shoulder before holding out her hands to them. "Let's go."

Yuzuha Hitachiin didn't miss a beat while talking to another designer from Milan. The colors, the designs and even the models were discussed. Several more shows and it would be time to focus on the next season's fashions. Never a dull moment!

However, she also didn't miss her sons and Haruhi making an early exit. Where they were headed she had no clue. She was simply happy knowing that things were as they should be.

"And that swimsuit! Darling you simply must tell me who modeled it."

"She has the body of a goddess."

She laughed aloud, and joyfully. "Sorry, but I'm afraid she's taken."

"Hogging her all to yourself, eh?"

"No fair!"

She smiled wickedly, taking a new glass of champagne from a waiter walking by. "Oh don't worry. You'll see more of her."

"Promise?"

Yuzuha lifted her glass as if in a toast before taking a long sip. Then she nodded. Her sons were foolish, but not stupid. They knew what they had to do now.

And she would do anything for the young woman who had become more dear to her than words could convey.

"I promise."

The wave crashed against the rocks loudly. The beach was not the best. The scenery was dark and not noteworthy. But the moon shone down on a small pier on the edge of the dock. Sitting there, off to the side on the rocks, were three teenagers.

Haruhi thought the area was peaceful. Much calmer than the dressing room had been, and much less busy. She sighed for a third time in as many minutes. The boys had been right. She liked this place.

Maybe a place on the beach wasn't a bad idea.

Hikaru sat on her left. Kaoru on her right. They all stared at the stars and clouds in the sky. Neither had said a word since they sat down. True peace and quiet.

Then Kaoru said, "What else can we design for Haruhi, Hikaru?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe another evening gown."

"Something elegant."

"Teasing, not too revealing."

Haruhi shook her head. "I already told you, I'm not into that kind of thing."

"Yes." "That's what you said during the ride over here."

"I'm not changing my mind," she told them. "I'm not doing this again."

"Model, you mean?"

"What will we do without inspiration, Kaoru?"

"We'll be ruined before we even start, Hikaru!"

"I have every confidence that you two will be fine," Haruhi said with a smile.

"True," Kaoru said with a nod. "I don't know if I'm ready to share you with anyone except Hikaru."

"Me, too."

"Besides, we meant what we told your father."

"You can be anyone you want to be," Hikaru said with a nod equal to his brother's. "Or any thing. It's your call."

"And we'll support you 100 percent," Kaoru added.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. "And I'm behind you, too." With an arm around each of them, she hugged them tightly. "Thank you. I love you. Both of you."

"And we love you." "We'll make it. Just you wait."

Haruhi watched as a cloud drifted in front of the moon, darkening the area for just a moment. She felt lips on her cheek and her neck. Despite having been satisfied not long ago, she found a hunger for them building in her stomach. She let them touch and caress her, even after the cloud moved on and the moon shone once more.

They would make it. She was certain. And what a journey it would be! Sure there would be expectations, but they would endure. It was all part of growing up after all.

But only time knew for certain what was to be.

--FIN--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


End file.
